Edición
by Pau-Chan Espitia
Summary: Había terminado en un universo alterno, en donde él era jefe de editorial y tenía a su "puta secretaria", cierto moreno al cual adoraba humillar y pisotear a diario. Le obligaría a que lo acompañara a una estúpida reunión a la que Zoe lo había obligado a ir. Puto día, puto clima, puta Zoe.


Bueno... Holi~ aquí Pau-Chan (?), espero que les guste este two-shot de shingeki, en realidad esto es bastante raro para mí, hace mucho no usaba "esta manera de escribir", me había acostumbrado a las pendejadas angst pero ahora, llegó el titán y me aplastó con su puro love~, espero que me reciban en su fandom D: /3

Shingeki no me pertenece, ¡ya quisiera ps'!

* * *

**Edición**

Porque en este condenado mundo no había una peor manera de volverse un aburrido ser filosófico, traga libros y de baja estatura si no es estudiaba literatura en aquella –ostentosa– universidad a la cual había asistido.

Había estudiado en el distrito más maravillosamente "sofisticado" y costoso de aquella ciudad, con tan solo recordar sus años de universitario lograba sonreír –mentalmente– , había tenido el horroroso "placer" de conocer a lo que hoy sería su mejor amiga, esa cosa extraña de lentes exagerados y deseos de observar el cuerpo humano y sus relaciones con los demás; Hanji Zoe la estudiante de sociología y medicina al mismo tiempo, acababa de salir de su oficina luego de rogarle por bastante tiempo para que fuera a una fiesta esa misma noche.

Aun no entendía porque ese extraño espécimen pretendía volverlo un ente "sociable" de esa masa capitalista que se hacía llamar sociedad, bufó molesto.

Si bien, antes no tenía algo _o a alguien_ con quien desquitarse luego de esos incómodos momentos, ahora bajo su mando tenía a cierto idiota entrometido que lo respetaba demasiado, al que podía pisotear y no sería demandado, al que podría tratar como a un puto cerdo y este con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios lo aceptaría y salía corriendo de la habitación solo para regresar varios minutos después con una taza de té en sus manos.

Chasqueó sus dedos y oprimió el botón del teléfono con el cual podría llamar a su secretaria. – Señorita Jaeger, en mi oficina. AHORA.

Pudo escuchar como varias risitas resoplaban suavemente en todo el piso del lugar, porque aunque todos lo respetasen no solo por ser el jefe, o por su gran talento, o por ser alguien que inspira autoridad por su altura… Él lo sabía muy bien, el señor todopoderoso aunque no le hubiera dotado de buena estatura, lo había hecho poseer una gran lengua viperina que podría hacer llorar a cualquiera en menos de un minuto.

– Señor Rivaille… –Saludó entre agitadas respiraciones, haciendo la típica reverencia honorífica– ¿necesita algo?

– Tráeme más té, el manuscrito que debes haber terminado ya, los _reviews_ que se dieron del primer capítulo de aquella historia que Arlert ha estado publicado a escondidas y… –Detuvo su monólogo para buscar esos papeles que con tanto recelo estaba ocultando de los demás, esa historia acerca de un romance prohibido dado en la edad media con espadachines, sexo en caballerizas y un protagonista moreno que se podía convertir en un gigante que destruía otros gigantes…

¡Oh vamos! Si vendiera su idea como anime de seguro sería supremamente genial y tendría a más de media población femenina mojando bragas por la relación "no laboral" que tenía el protagonista junto a su sargento… y es que se había inspirado en su vida para poder escribir eso… ¿bien?

– ¿Necesita algo más? –Preguntó su "secretaria" de más de metro ochenta viéndole algo cansada, su día de seguro había estado bastante agitado… hoy habían bastantes entregas de libros, actualizaciones y manuscritos por leer, aun no entendía como Jaeger de veinte años con tanta vitalidad se encontraba en el inicio de toda biblioteca. Una editorial.

– Pásame esa caja que está arriba de la estantería –El más alto asintió con su cabeza, y sin necesidad de ponerse de puntas _–algo que Rivaille odiaba con todo su oscuro y menudo ser–_ tomó aquel objeto cuadrado y lo puso sobre el escritorio de su superior– puedes largarte. Mocoso.

Eren parpadeó varias veces al escuchar su apodo, no entendía si este era a modo de despedida o sencillamente nuevamente lo necesitaba, al ver su mirada asesina sobre él, tragó saliva y salió de la habitación.

Pasados los minutos llegó con una bandeja con galletitas y té, y cierta cantidad considerable de libros.

– Aquí está todo señor, si es necesario puedo colaborarle con algo más –el poseedor de cabellos azabaches le indicó que se acercara y con un hermoso resaltador rosado, con ese color que chillaba sobre esas hojas blancas subrayó todos los errores que había cometido tan patéticamente hablando.

– La próxima vez usa bien los guiones, corrige los pequeños errores en donde uniste dos palabras innecesariamente, usa sinónimos y antes de largarte pásame ese puto documento por el correo – Y fue así como más de dos kilos de papel terminaron siendo tirados sobre el hermoso rostro del moreno.

Y fue así como Eren logró caer al suelo viendo fugazmente que la caja que acababa de bajar tenía escrito "Shingeki No Kyojin".

Pasaron las horas y mientras él terminaba de corregir tantos errores sencillos aún seguía pensando de que trataba eso del "ataque de los titanes", Ctrl + G guardó el documento con un nuevo título y rápidamente se lo envió a su superior, recibió un "OK" Como respuesta y se armó de todo el valor que alguien con una neurona en su cabeza tenía a la hora de hablar con Levicienta.

– Levi… –Murmuró algo incómodo– siendo ya las ocho… será posible ¿Qué pueda irme ya?... usted sabe, el sector por donde vivo es bastante horroroso y no deseo llegar a horas en donde el metro no pase, deba caminar hasta una estación de buses para que cuando quiera descansar esté aun en mitad de camino y solo pueda abstenerme de tener un descanso completo mientras que usted de seguro se encontrará en la fiesta que le señorita Zoe le invitó

– Eren –Dijo con una lentitud bastante atemorizante, hoy no le había pateado el culo, ni lo había insultado, ni siquiera le había tratado del puto cerdo incompetente que era– necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.

– ¿A que, señor? –Su voz intentó salir con un deje de duda y no como un completo idiota cagado del miedo al estar esperando una "cita hermosa con el amor de su vida", con ese que a punta de patadas le había hecho volver un buen editor, pestañó varias veces al ver como en el más bajo se formaba una cara de estreñimiento bastante cómica.

– A la reunión que Zoe me obligó a asistir –Contestó tomando su chaqueta de cuero y comenzó a ponérsela– me vale una mierda si quieres o no, tómate esto como trabajo de horas extras y si es necesario te dejaré en una pocilga que sea parecida a tu hogar y puedas dormir

El moreno asintió tontamente y salió del lugar para tomar su bufanda, su maletín y aquellas gafas que utilizaba solo cuando había leído bastante tiempo, abrió la puerta del lugar y le sonrió tontamente al adulto que en sus sueños le traía loco.

– ¿Vamos? –Pregunto animado.

– Vamos.


End file.
